The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueostmaorflar’.
The new Osteospermum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany and De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new vigorous Osteospermum plants that are freely and uniformly branching with numerous large inflorescences with unique and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Osteospermum plant originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor of two unidentified proprietary selections of Osteospermum ecklonis, not patented. The new Osteospermum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.